New Beginnings
by SSJ1978
Summary: First Story. Takes place 1 year after the end of the Trio's 7th year-- R for language and inuendos
1. Introduction

**These are not my characters. I've just taken them where my brain seems to think they need to go**  
  
Thanks Sandy, Blair, Dana, Rachel, Cheri, Marie & everyone else who's taken the time to read them and point out any mistakes.  
  
They stood waiting at Platform 9 3/4 waiting patiently for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. Ron, Harry & Hermione all agreed to meet there to wait for Ginny. Ron & Harry almost didn't make it on time because Quiddich practice ran long. They both played for the Chudley Cannons. They signed contracts shortly after the end of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Harry worked with Ron over the summers since he made the Gryffindor team in their fifth year and since then, his performance and self confidence had improved drastically. Hermione worked as a Professor's Assistant at Hogwarts part time while she worked for the Ministry of Magic's Education Department.   
  
This new department was created after the mess Professor Umbridge had made of Hogwarts in their fifth year. She took the position as Professor's Assistant as a favor to Professor McGonagall who needed someone trustworthy to help with her lessons and help take some of the load off of her. Conquering Lord Voldemort at the end of their sixth year had been mentally and physically exhausting for everyone, especially those in the Order of the Phoenix. Professor Dumbledore himself took a holiday at a beach resort at the French Riviera that summer. Nobody could picture Professor Dumbledore sitting on the beach wearing swim trunks and drinking a frozen drink with an umbrella in it, let alone believe he took a holiday. He discovered he rather fancied a muggle drink called a frozen margarita.  
  
  
  
Over the course of the past year, Hermione realized she rather liked teaching. Being an assistant to Professor McGonagall taught her many things she couldn't learn in a book. She decided to stay on with the Ministry of Magic while working part time for Hogwarts until a full fledged teaching position became available. This also enabled her to spend time around the new love of her life, Professor Severus Snape. Granted, he was at least twenty years older than her; they had a spark like no other between them. She had yet to reveal this new romance to Ron & Harry. Hermione had to tell Ginny because she felt obligated to, being Ginny was her best friend, as well as a student at Hogwarts at the time. Ginny was not blind to the sparks between them during meals at the Head Table. She made Ginny swear to utmost secrecy. She wanted the honor of shocking the boys.  
  
"I think I hear it," Ron said trying to crane his neck to see the train. "I bet you're finally relieved," Hermione joked poking Harry in the rib. Harry gave Hermione and Ron a grin that said it all. With Ginny in her final year at Hogwarts and studying for N.E.W.T.S, and his hectic schedule playing for the Cannons, they hardly had time to eat a proper dinner, let alone see each other. They had been dating since the summer before his seventh year. It had been looming on the horizon since Ginny first met Harry years and years ago when he was trying to figure out how to get onto the platform his first year. It wasn't until Harry met up with Ginny while on a walk outside of the Burrow when they both admitted to each other, and themselves, how they felt about each other. It took a night of talking to each other about their feelings and the evening ending with a wonderful kiss, for them to become the virtually inseparable couple they are now.   
  
Harry, Ron & Hermione stood back to allow the students pouring off of the train a free path. Ginny would probably be one of the last to exit the train because she tended to favor sitting in the last car. "Harry!" Ginny squealed as she threw her arms around him and planted a kiss square on his lips. "What am I? Wearing an Invisibility Cloak?" Ron muttered.   
  
Ginny giggled and gave her older brother a big hug. "Hi Ginny," Hermione said.  
  
"Hi Hermione! How's Sn..." Ginny trailed off realizing she and Hermione were not in the Hogwarts corridors between classes, but in the presence of Harry and Ron. Hermione and Ginny both blushed scarlet and started off towards the Apparating point of the platform. Ron and Harry stood rooted to the spot stunned and not quite sure to make of what Ginny almost said. "Um, Hermione..." Ron started. "Later." Hermione replied shortly, "We've got to get to the Burrow. Molly is expecting us in 10 minutes for dinner."  
  
There was something Hermione was hiding. This was nothing new to them. Harry recalled Hermione and the time turner during their third year. He was glad Hermione had relaxed in her "old age" as he liked to tease. He decided to drop the subject until she was ready to explain herself. Ron continued to look perplexed. He didn't look as if he wanted to drop the subject because he was almost certain he knew what he was going to hear. Hermione had seemed somewhat busier than usual. She had two very demanding jobs, yet before April, she had no problem meeting up with them every other weekend in Hogsmeade for either a butterbeer or Ogden's Fire Whiskey. Ron had been suspicious of Hermione for awhile now, especially after she began using hair potion and makeup on a regular basis. At one point, he could have even sworn he had seen a bite mark on her neck. He decided they would be told soon enough. After all, he had some news of his own that only Harry knew of.   
  
"Ready?" Ginny asked. Ginny was always anxious to Apparate. She took her Apparation test over Christmas holiday and was unable to use it much because of the fact you cannot Apparate on Hogwarts Grounds. With four loud cracks, they disappeared from Platform 9 3/4.   
  
SSJ 


	2. The Burrow

**These are not my characters. I've just taken them where my brain seems to think they need to go**  
  
Thanks Sandy, Blair, Dana, Rachel, Cheri, Marie & everyone else who's taken the time to read them and point out any mistakes.  
  
With four loud cracks, they disappeared from Platform 9 3/4.  
  
The 4 cracking noises filled the Burrow as Ron, Hermione, Harry & Ginny appeared. It sounded as if someone set off fireworks. "It's so good to be back," Ginny breathing in the smells of the Burrow. The four of them set off towards the front door. "Ginny! Harry! Hermione! Ron! Come in, come in. Dinner's almost ready," Molly said clearly out of breath. It was obvious why Molly was out of breath. She had four pots stirring themselves on the stove, her double oven both on and cooking its contents, and she was trying to Scourgify an army of dishes and cutlery. "Ginny, would you be a doll and go ask Fred and George to set up the tables outside for dinner please?" Molly asked of her youngest child.   
  
As Ginny dashed upstairs, Molly caught a glimpse of Harry watching the movement of her body from behind. Molly smiled and remembered when Arthur used to look at her like that. As a matter of fact, the last time she caught him looking at her like that, was early this morning while she was fixing breakfast. It was so wonderful to think that someday Harry would officially become apart of the Weasley family. He was practically family as it was, but to make it official would be wonderful.   
  
  
  
"Mum, why do Fred and I have to do the tables?" George whined. "I said so that's why," retorted Molly in true motherly fashion. Fred rolled his eyes as he followed George out to set up the tables. "Arthur! Bill! Charlie! Percy! Penelope! Dinner's ready!" Molly yelled poking her head out the kitchen door. "Wands out, everyone. I need help sending all of these dishes out to the tables." Everyone chose a dish and carried it outside to where Fred and George were sitting with their wives who both happened to Apparate a few minutes ago.   
  
Angelina and Katie were fellow Gryffindors when they were all at Hogwarts. They were also on the Quiddich team. Fred was holding their baby while Angelina and Katie hurried to help the Weasleys' set up dinner. "Angelina! Katie!" Hermione exclaimed giving them both hugs. "Hi Hermione" they replied. "Are you hungry girls? You got out of practice late today." Molly said while rushing over to pry her granddaughter, Frederique away from her son. "Practice ran a bit late, but not too terribly late. I had a hard time getting Frederique away from Lee and Alicia. Not to mention, it took about 10 minutes for Katie to get up from the bench." Angelina said winking at Katie. "Ha Ha Angelina. I seem to remember when you were 7 months pregnant too. You couldn't tie your own shoes at only five months along." Katie retorted with a grin. "Freddd! Tie my shooooes!" Katie mimicked.   
  
Angelina, Katie and Alicia all played for the Wimbourne Wasps. It was amazing how all three girls landed positions on the same team. They were like a package deal. The girls worked unbelievably together. They had their own unspoken code from so many years playing together on the Gryffindor team. Any Quiddich coach would have been mad to sign one without the other. Katie, however, was benched temporarily due to her pregnancy. She still has to attend practices and watch. Alicia married the twins' best friend Lee Jordan last summer. Angelina usually asked Lee to watch Frederique during practices. He had to be at practices as well because he was the Wasps color commentator. Lately it's been more difficult and time consuming to get home on time because Alicia and Lee have been bitten by the Baby Fever. They have been trying to get pregnant on their own for about eight months now with no luck. They have yet to make an appointment with Poppy Pomfrey at Hogwarts to see what the problem could possibly be. Alicia and Lee adored Frederique, so nobody minded it took more time to get home. Everyone just wished it wasn't so hard on them to become pregnant.  
  
  
  
As everyone sat down to dinner Ginny eyed Harry trying to send him a silent message with her eyes. "Um, I've got something I need to say," Harry began slowly. "We're engaged!" Ginny squealed interrupting. "I'm sorry Harry! I just couldn't stand it anymore!" she apologized. Harry laughed. Everyone at the table all began to chatter excitedly about the engagement. "Congratulations mate!" Ron said clapping Harry on the back. "Oh, welcome to the family Harry! I knew it would be a matter of time before it became official," Molly said hugging Harry and Ginny tightly. "Well if it wasn't Ginny, don't look at me. I don't want him in the family that bad," Ron said laughing. "Have you set a date yet?" Penelope, Percy's wife, asked of the couple. "Oh not yet" Ginny said, "Harry only proposed to me the last Hogsmeade weekend, immediately after N.E.W.T.S. Which by the way, I got enough N.E.W.T.S to begin Auror training if I want." Ginny said proudly. Molly was just beside herself. If she got anymore good news she would burst. "Congratulations Ginny. On everything," Arthur said hugging his daughter. "I've got a bit of news myself," Ron started not wanting to steal his sister's and best friend's spotlight, but he too had an announcement. "You can't be engaged too! I didn't even know you were dating anyone!" Molly said in a confused way. "No mum, I'm not engaged. I am dating someone new though," Ron continued. "Oooo Ickle Ronnikins has himself a girlfriend," George goaded. Katie glared at him, "Real mature for someone who's going to be a father very soon!" George gave her a pleading look as if to say "If I can't tease my brother who can I tease?" "So who is it? Spill it!" Ginny asked. "Well, you remember Parvati and Padma Patil?" Ron began. "You're not dating the both of them!" Hermione squawked. "If you'd not interrupt you'd know what I was about to say!" Ron said with a false sigh of exasperation then followed with a grin. "Anyways, after we all finished Hogwarts, Padma and Parvati had to move back to Egypt. They were only living here long enough to go to Hogwarts because the wizarding school in Africa isn't much to boast about. Well, after Parvati left, I ran into Lavender Brown. She was very upset. Parvati was her best and pretty much only friend. We had a butterbeer together here and there. It wasn't until Valentine's Day when we really hit it off romantically. For some reason, we just finally clicked. We've been together ever since," Ron trailed off. "That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled, "She's always been a sweet girl. It was just that hanging around Parvati made her... well...less than pleasant to be around." "I know what you mean," Ron said. Apparently it took awhile for Lavender to drop the habits she picked up when she was friends with Parvati.   
  
Everyone finished eating dinner and helped with the cleanup. George, Fred, Angelina, Katie and Frederique all went home shortly after. Apparently the rules of Apparation doesn't apply to small infants. Percy and Penelope followed shortly after that. Bill Apparated home to Fleur who was sick with the Flu, or Flu-er, as Ron liked to tease. Charlie went up to his old room. He was staying the night because he had to go to Wales in the morning for a dragon pickup.   
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry sat on the front porch letting the warm summer breeze lick their skin. "So, are you ready for my news?" Hermione asked breaking the lazy silence. "What do you think?" Ron asked scathingly. "I'm dating Severus. We've been dating now since about March." Hermione said ignoring Ron's sarcasm. "Snape! You're dating Snape? How could you? How can you? What's gotten into you Hermione?" Ron demanded looking rather green. "Oh come off it Ron," Harry said coming to Hermione's defense. "He's probably put a hex on her that makes his greasy hair and butter pats for teeth irresistible!" He added bursting into laughter. "Fine," Hermione sniffed, "If you don't care for my choice in men, you don't have to worry about seeing me then. Frankly, I don't care what you think, because we're in love." "Oh Hermione, you know we're teasing you. It's just hard to imagine anyone wanting to 'bump uglies' with ol' Snivellus," Ron said composing himself. "He's not the same Snape as you remember. When he was our professor, it was pre-Voldemort. He was stressed out beyond belief. He hardly had time to worry about himself because he was in fear of his life. He did turn on the Death Eaters and Voldemort to become a spy for our side. It was pretty risky. Since Voldemort's gone now, he's got time to spend on himself. He no longer has greasy hair. His hair is rather beautiful now. It's long, dark, thick, clean, shiny, very beautiful. He made a potion to fix his teeth. He's rather handsome now if you ask me. He's got a deep, sensitive side he doesn't let students see because he feels it would lead them to respect him less plus it's none of their business. He wants students to be fearful of him because potions is a very risky class and he doesn't want any horsing around for safety reasons." Hermione finished. "It's true," Ginny added, "He's completely different from what he used to be. You didn't notice in your seventh year because you were too busy trying to get in Hermione's pants, Ron. And well, we know what Harry was doing." She added with a grin and a kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
  
  
"Are you happy?" Ron asked Hermione soberly after a few minutes silence. He genuinely wanted the best for Hermione. Not only did he love her like a sister now, but she was his first real girlfriend. She would always be in his heart for the rest of his life as he would always be in hers. Granted, things didn't work out between them, but the feeling was mutual. There were no hard feelings. They gave it a shot, but they both realized they are better as friends. "Extremely Ron," Hermione said placing a reassuring hand on top of his. "Well, it's against everything I stand for, but if he makes you happy then... we'll get used to the idea. Gradually," Harry said. Hermione broke out in a huge smile and hugged her three best friends. "I love you guys," Hermione said muffled in Ginny's long tomato red hair.   
  
SSJ 


	3. The Suprise

***Not my characters, just taking them where my mind wants them to go****  
  
Thanks to my yayas for reading & revising to catch my mistakes & for being brutally honest  
  
"I love you guys," Hermione said muffled in Ginny's long tomato red hair.   
  
Back in Hermione's quarters at Hogwarts, she thought about all of the news they received at dinner. Ron was dating Lavender. Harry and Ginny were getting married soon. She was consumed in her thoughts while she disrobed and stepped into a hot sudsy bath. A small smile played on her lips as she thought of Severus. They had a date the next night. She was going to his quarters and cook dinner for him. She often teased Severus that he wasn't in love with her, just her cooking.   
  
Truth of the matter was Hermione had become a little insecure about herself since she finished her seventh year. The stress of school work and Voldemort kept her relatively thin, not to mention, she was always holed up in the library or her room studying and rarely ate. The summer after her seventh year, she went to visit her Aunt Edith in America for a few months. San Antonio Texas to be more exact. During her stay, she learned how to cook. She didn't just learn how to cook; she learned how to cook the Southern way. Her Aunt Edith was a witch, but she cooked the muggle way, unlike Molly Weasley. Aunt Edith moved to America shortly after she finished Hogwarts, met a nice young Texas wizard and settled down. The only drawback to learning how to cook these wonderful dishes was they were so fattening and so bad for you, she felt as if her waistline expanded by just smelling the dishes. She ran a wet hand over her now rounded belly. Severus rather liked her with this new rounded figure. He said it made her look more like a woman rather than a child.   
  
Hermione slowly got out of the bath tub and wrapped her red robe around her body. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and continued her nightly routine. She decided half way through brushing her teeth, she'd Floo Severus for a little bit. She missed him terribly that day. She pulled on the green silk pajamas Severus had given her and brushed her hair and pulled it back in a neat ponytail. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder, threw it in the fire and said "Severus!" as she sat back onto the comfortable armchair next to the fireplace.   
  
Severus's head appeared in the fireplace a second later. "Hermione! I've missed you. How was the trip to the Burrow, my love?" He asked of her trying not to show the pleasure in his eyes seeing her wearing the pajamas he gave her. He thought she looked so beautiful sitting there with her legs tucked up under her. Hermione was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Her beauty wasn't shockingly stunning but more of a natural beauty. She looked like an angel sitting there in her silk pajamas, ponytail and freshly scrubbed skin. Severus felt a tightening in his pants, but he tried his best to ignore it. He had a busy day to prepare for tomorrow. As much as he wanted Hermione right at that moment, he had to control himself. If he gave in to his desires that night, he'd have a hard time getting things prepared. Hermione noticed the anxious look in his eyes. "What's wrong Sev?" she asked coyly. "You know what's wrong, Hermione. You know exactly what's wrong," he breathed. "Come fix it then. Unless you don't want to," she challenged. "I can't love. I've got things to tend to early in the morning and all day. I won't be free until you get to my quarters tomorrow." He said trying with all his might to stand his ground. He found it so hard. The green silk rising and falling with each breath she took was ever so inviting. He imagined lying on top of her feeling each breath she took under his muscular torso. He wanted to run his finger along the soft mounds of silk where her breasts were. "Are you sure you're too busy, Sev?" Hermione wheedled. "Hermione you're making it hard for me to keep from Flooing the rest of my body over there and taking you," Severus growled. Hermione smiled sweetly at him, "Me? I'm not doing anything" she cooed. She knew exactly what she was doing. "Hermione, I love you, but you're impossible sometimes you know that?" he asked her. "That's why you find me so irresistible, Sev" she said with a smile. "I'll see you at 7 tomorrow, then? Not a minute sooner!" Severus said suspiciously. "Alright, I suppose so," Hermione said sensing defeat. "I love you Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow then." Severus said and with a snap, his head disappeared from Hermione's fire place.   
  
She got up with a sigh of exasperation and went to her bed. She climbed in slowly and settled herself down between the warm comforts of her sheets. She was glad she asked Winky to change her sheets, because if she still had the silk sheets on her bed, she would be sliding around like a piece of butter in a hot skillet. She had not changed her views of elfish welfare, as she still had S.P.E.W pins and other paraphernalia around her sitting room. Dumbledore told her this was one of the ways of life here at Hogwarts. He assured her the Hogwarts house elves were treated fairly, paid well, and given time off as well as choices. She wouldn't use the services of the house elf unless Dumbledore assured her of these important factors. He even had Winky and Dobby, the two house elves who were assigned to her quarters, talk to Hermione about how happy they were here. Dobby had always loved serving Hogwarts and especially liked Harry Potter and his friends. Winky on the other hand, had a hard time adjusting to the fact her family gave her the boot in their fourth year. Winky battled with a 12 butterbeer a day habit and often passed out in front of the fireplace down in the kitchens. Butterbeer is non alcoholic for a human, but for a house elf, it's as strong as Ogden's Fire Whiskey. It took Winky 3 years to become adjusted to her new life at Hogwarts and to realize she was not shamed when Barty Crouch Sr gave her clothes some years ago. She now realizes he was a bad man, even though she won't openly admit it, as that would be against the code of the house elf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus got up early the next morning. He swooped down to Greenhouse 2 to begin his first task of the day. He wanted to gather flowers for the night that spelled Hermione's name. This was going to be a daunting task indeed. "Good morning Geri," Severus said as Professor Sprout held the door open for him. Professor Germaine Sprout was a squat little witch. She usually had dirt covering her robes, under her nails, streaking her face, and on occasion you could find a dirt clod in her hair. "Good morning Severus. We were going to make a floral arrangement today weren't we?" she replied absent mindedly to him trying to brush the dirt off of her robes. "Yes," he said trying to refrain from making a disdainful face, "we need flowers that begin with each letter of Hermione's name." "Very well. Let's go see what we've got shall we?" He followed her deeper into the stifling greenhouse. "This hydrangea is beautiful, will this do?" Geri asked of him. "Yes that's fine. If you don't mind, I'll trust your judgment. I've got quite a lot to do and I'm sure you can work faster without consulting me." Severus said to her. Professor Sprout nodded and went off on her mission as Severus sat down on a bench.  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, she emerged with a beautiful arrangement. "Here you go Severus. There is Hydrangea, red roses, irises, orchids, narcissus, a double portion of eucharis lily because I couldn't find two different flowers that start with an 'E'. Well, at least none that were very pretty. I also added mimosa instead of monkshood. I'm sure you're aware monkshood means beware, as well as chivalry, so I took it upon myself to add the mimosa instead." Geri said timidly. Severus took the huge arrangement from her carefully. "Yes, I'm aware of their meanings. This will do beautifully. Thank you so much Geri," Snape said graciously as he made his way back to his quarters in the dungeons via a back way to avoid being seen.   
  
Through out the rest of the day, Severus made preparations. He used the Scourgify charm in every room of his dungeon to ensure everything was in its proper place. He made his way to Dumbledore's office later that afternoon. Dumbledore's office was the only place in Hogwarts you could Apparate. This was a secret only trusted staff that has been at Hogwarts for years knew of. Hermione didn't even know this little tidbit of information. Severus smiled when he imagined the expression she was going to have when she learned of this. It came in rather handy over the years. He wondered why nobody questioned how Dumbledore could come and go so quickly all those times over the years. He knocked on the door and entered. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to use the Apparating point today," he told Dumbledore. "Yes, I was waiting for you," Dumbledore answered, his blue eyes twinkling. "May I?" Severus said approaching the spot in the room. "Be my guest, Severus," Dumbledore said motioning to the Apparation point. With a loud crack Severus was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Severus Snape reappeared with a loud crack in the middle of Diagon Alley. He made his way through all of the shopping witches and wizards. He stopped in front of Crescent Moon Jewelers. The sign above the door was bewitched with a charm that made the crescent moon sparkle like diamonds. It had been in operation since 1650. His family has used this jeweler exclusively since the day they opened. He entered the small shop. "Severus Snape!" the small shop keeper behind the counter exclaimed. "How do you do Mr. Moon?" Severus asked shaking his hand. Mr. Moon had worked in the shop since before Severus was born. "Very well. What can I do for you today?" Mr. Moon asked. "I'm looking for a ring," Severus began. "We've got some beautiful silver wizards' rings. I think you'd find..." Mr. Moon began until he was interrupted by Snape. "An engagement ring, Mr. Moon" Severus said hating to interrupt the old man. A twinkle, much like Dumbledore's, appeared in Mr. Moon's hazel eyes. "You've met a young lady, Severus," Mr. Moon said with a smile, "Very well. Come with me then." He led Severus to a case glittering with beautiful rings. "I'd like something with a platinum band, alternating emeralds and rubies along the band with an oval cut diamond in a slightly raised setting in the center. I don't want the diamond too high, because she won't wear it very often if it's intrusive," Severus said. He knew Hermione liked simplicity. He thought the rubies and emeralds would by symbolic of their joining. Severus knew his jewelry. Mr. Moon screwed up his wrinkled face and said, "We don't have anything like that in stock, I'm afraid. By when do you need it?" "Tonight," Severus said beginning to get nervous. Mr. Moon bit his bottom lip and thought a minute. "I could work on it myself and get it made within an hour if you'd like?" Mr. Moon went on, "I've got the jewels you want. I just need to know how many carats the diamond should be." "Show me what you've got," Severus said moving towards the counter with loose diamonds. "In an oval cut, I've got these," he said laying out a black velvet mat and placing each diamond carefully on top. "What quality is this one?" Severus asked pointing at one in particular. "That is an excellent diamond, if I may say so myself. This is 1.10 carats and an E1. Excellent cut, clarity and all of that," Mr. Moon said eyeing the diamond with great pride as if it were one of his children. "That one will do. You say you can have it finished in one hour?" Severus asked. "Yes. One hour. No sooner than that," Mr. Moon said and hurried off to the back room to tend to his craft.   
  
Severus went up to Madam Malkin's shop to see about a new robe. He felt as if he should look nice that night. He purchased a very pretty emerald green evening robe. An evening robe differed from dress robes by the cut and materials used. The evening robe was nicer than a day robe, yet casual enough to keep from looking too formal. Snape never wore any sort of robe except black. He felt as if the emerald green robe would be a nice change. He considered taking out his black contacts for the evening as well. He only wore those because he was light sensitive and they filtered out much of the light. He kept his classroom dark so he didn't need them in class, but he felt more comfortable with them on. They were almost like a shield from the students. If the eyes are the window to the soul, he didn't want them knowing he had a soul. He liked it much better when students feared him. Yes, he would take them out tonight and reveal his soul to Hermione.  
  
He made his way back to Crescent Moon to pick up the ring. Mr. Moon emerged from the back room looking triumphant. "This is the most beautiful ring I have ever laid eyes on, Severus. You truly are an artist," Mr. Moon said smiling, "Would you like to see the finished product?" "Of course," Severus said thinking it was a rather stupid question. Mr. Moon opened the velvet box and Snape's breath caught in his throat. Mr. Moon was right. It was the most beautiful ring he'd ever laid eyes on. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. It was going to look beautiful on Hermione's finger. "Thank you, Mr. Moon," Severus said dropping money bag containing the payment into the jeweler's hand. He dropped the velvet box in his pocket and went outside to Apparate back to Hogwarts. With a loud snap, Severus Snape disappeared from Diagon Alley.  
  
When Severus appeared in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was waiting for him. "Did you get the ring, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Knowing full well Dumbledore just knows things without being told, he shouldn't feel dumbstruck, yet he did. "Uh...Yes I did Professor. Would you care to see it?" Severus asked him reaching into his pocket. "No Severus, that's alright. I'll be seeing it soon enough. You have talked to her parents first correct?" Dumbledore ventured. Truth of the matter was Severus had forgotten to do that. The custom may have Dissapated from muggle families, but in the Wizarding World, it was still a very strong custom. "Would it be terribly awful if I waited until afterwards?" he asked Dumbledore. "I'm afraid it would. You have met them already, haven't you?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, Hermione took me home to her parents several months back. We got on very well," Severus said, "They're linked to the Floo Network because of Hermione. Would it be alright if I used your fireplace to Floo them and ask?" "Of course I don't mind. I should remind you though, you've got two hours until Hermione is due in your quarters," he said with that famous twinkle. Severus went to Dumbledore's fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder out of the jar and threw it into the fire, "The Granger's!"   
  
A moment later his head appeared in the Granger's fireplace. "Hermione? Is that you?" Emma Granger said while coming into the living room. "Severus! How are you dear?" she asked seeing his head in her fireplace. "Fine and how are you Emma?" Severus replied. "Good, good. Robert! Come in here! Severus is in the fireplace!" she yelled to her husband. Mr. Granger came into the living room adjusting his glasses. "Severus, old chap, how are you?" Robert asked jovially. "Very well, Robert. Thank you for asking. Listen, I've come to talk to you," Severus began. He could feel his palms begin to sweat. "Is Hermione alright?" Emma asked sounding worried. "She's fine, Emma. I wanted to ask you for Hermione's hand in marriage. I love her very much and I can't bear to live without her in my life," he said rapidly out of nervousness. Emma kind of...fell onto the ottoman in a daze. Robert stood there surveying Severus. "You realize this wasn't necessary, Severus," Robert began, "but I appreciate it. The Wizarding world has very noble standards and customs that one can only respect. Before I answer your question, I'd like you to answer a few of mine first. Will you make sure my only daughter is happy and well taken care of?" "Yes sir. I would do anything for Hermione. I want her to be blissfully happy and not have to worry about anything," Severus said genuinely. "Will you treat my daughter the way she ought to be treated?" Robert asked. "Of course, sir. I only want the best for Hermione, as you do as well," Severus said. Robert looked towards Emma who was dabbing at her eyes with her apron. She gave Robert a nod and he turned back to the fireplace, "Welcome to the family, Severus." Severus grinned and thanked the Grangers. "This means so much to me. I can't thank you enough. I wish I could stay longer, but I've got preparations to finish for tonight. I'm sure we will be visiting soon. Thank you again." Severus gushed. "Good bye, Severus. Good luck," Robert said with a wave. Snape disappeared from the Granger's fireplace.  
  
"All well?" Dumbledore asked? "It went very well. If you'll excuse me, I must finish preparing," Snape said with a smile. He excused himself from Dumbledore's office and went to his quarters in the dungeons. The lasting charm he had put on the floral arrangement earlier was holding up beautifully. The flowers looked prettier than when Geri brought them to him. Severus took off his robes and put them in the laundry basket and went to take a shower. He scrubbed his hair vigorously and proceeded to shave in the shower. He normally didn't use a pouf in the shower, but Hermione was always gushing about how much she loved hers, he had to try it. She was right. Snape looked like a snowman because of all the hot suds covering his body. He rinsed off and put a towel around his middle. He surveyed his body in the mirror. Within the past 2 years he had bulked up. Severus Snape was no longer tall and scrawny. He began working out after Voldemort's defeat and was rather built now. He had gained at least fifty pounds in pure muscle mass, yet he wasn't grotesquely muscular, but he was definitely big. His once greasy hair was now silky and shiny. Severus had grown it out and it was now past his shoulders. With courageous determination, Snape removed his black contact lenses and put them in their cases. His green eyes were astounding against his snow white complexion and black hair. He grabbed his wand from the counter and pointed it at his head. Laughing at his reflection, he said a charm that Hermione had taught him to dry his hair. He brushed his teeth and hair and went to put on his new emerald robe. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. Grabbing the robe he just took off out of the basket, he pulled the velvet box out of that pocket. "I can't believe I almost did that," Severus said beginning to feel sick to his stomach. He placed the box in his pocket and walked through out his quarters. Everything was in order and Hermione should be arriving any minute.   
  
Hermione stepped out of her hot steamy bath. She smelled like summer strawberries. Grabbing for her red bath robe, she caught a glimpse of herself. Some days she felt so disgusted with herself and could not see anything pretty about her and other days when she looked in the mirror, she thought she was rather pretty. Today was one of the pretty days. Hermione smiled as she wrapped the robe around her wet curvaceous body. She used her hair drying charm and began applying hair potion. Severus liked her hair down, yet he also liked it swept up with a few wisps framing her face. "What am I going to wear?" Hermione asked herself. She couldn't decide how to do her hair unless she knew what she was wearing. Half of her closet was robes and the other half was muggle clothes. Normally, Hermione lived in her robes, yet sometimes she liked wearing her muggle clothes. She decided she would wear a pretty robe over some muggle clothes and take her robe off if she felt like it. Hermione chose a pair of flare legged gray pants and a white button down shirt. Getting down on her hands and knees to search for her black boots with the three inch heel, she found the pearl necklace Severus gave her for Easter. He had put it in a plastic egg and let her find it in his quarters. "Why the hell is my pearl necklace down here?" Hermione asked herself. She couldn't believe she left it there. She put the pearl necklace on and went back to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. Hermione decided to do her hair up with the wisps like Severus liked. She applied her makeup with diligence and care. Normally she didn't care about wearing makeup, but she did like to look her best for Severus. Hermione pulled on her white lace thong panties, white lace bra, pants and shirt. She decided to leave her shirt unbuttoned to where her bra peeked out a little. She chose a pretty deep purple evening robe. Giving herself a once over in the mirror, she realized she hadn't done anything about her nails. Hermione grabbed her wand and did a charm that gave her an instant manicure. Her nails were done in a French manicure. "I think that's everything," muttering to herself as she gave herself another once over. She pulled on her boots and started off to Severus's quarters thinking they were simply having a night in.  
  
She knocked on the door to Severus's quarters. "Come in, Hermione," Severus said opening the door, "You look beautiful." "You do too, Severus. I love that color on you. A very nice change from your usual black robes," she said sitting down on the couch. "I'd like to take a rain check on you preparing dinner, if you don't mind, Hermione," he said sitting down next to her. "Why? Wait a minute. Your eyes. They're green. What the...?" Hermione trailed off. "These are my eyes. I have green eyes. I'm very light sensitive so I wear the black contacts to filter the light out," he explained to her. "They're beautiful, Sev," said Hermione entranced in the change. "Thank you. I'm working with Madam Pomfrey on a potion I can take so I won't need them anymore for light sensitivity. I'd still wear black contacts during classes and when I'd be around students, of course. I wouldn't have to wear the special black contacts though," Severus told her. "Why? Why would you hide your eyes if you didn't need your contacts?" she said quite perplexed. "It's complicated to explain. It will probably sound stupid to you, but I don't want students to realize I'm a person and I've got a soul. It makes things easier in class to be honest with you," he said sheepishly. "It's not stupid Sev. I don't understand it, but that doesn't make it stupid. It's your choice. Either way, I feel quite special you decided to reveal your soul to me," she ventured. "You're very welcome. I love you, Hermione. I don't want to keep any secrets from you. Would you like me to send down for dinner and wine?" he asked her. "You heard my tummy growling?" she asked laughing. "A little," he said wrapping an arm around her waist and guiding her into the dining area. She saw the floral arrangement immediately. "Severus, this is beautiful," Hermione said. "I had Professor Sprout arrange it. I had her use flowers that began with a letter of your name. See, we've got hydrangea, eucharis lily, red roses, mimosa, iris, orchids and narcissa," he told her indicating each flower. "Sev that is so sweet of you. Thank you. This is so thoughtful," said Hermione kissing him lightly on the lips. She took off her robe revealing her stunning outfit underneath. "You look even more beautiful without that robe on," Severus said bringing her close to his body. She smiled up at him and wondered what was in store for tonight.   
  
Dobby appeared interrupting the moment. "Excuse Dobby sir and miss. Dobby is not wanting to interrupt, but Dobby has brought up your dinner plates," he said indicating the table. "Hi Dobby," Hermione said smiling at him. "Hello good miss. Dobby is going to get Winky and we is going to tidy up miss's room," Dobby said sensing he was lingering too long. "Don't worry about it too much, Dobby. I left you and Winky some treacle fudge," Hermione said winking to the house elf. "Thank you, miss," Dobby said and with a pop he was gone. "You're very kind to Dobby, Hermione," Severus said to her smiling. "I think if they're going to be doing things for me, I'm going to leave treats for them. I can't knit them anything they can wear, but I can leave them treats like fudge and cookies," she replied sitting down at the table. Severus sat down across from Hermione and put his napkin in his lap. "I really do like that green on you Sev. It really makes your real eyes look brilliant," she said putting her napkin in her lap. The dinner salad appeared on their plates, Hermione's with ranch dressing and Severus's with Italian. Their wine glasses filled with ice cubes and water. They ate their salads in silence except to comment on how good it was. After they both finished their salads the plates were cleaned and their glasses were empty and dry. Seconds later, they both had Halibut Steak Saute with raspberry sauce and steamed vegetables on their plates and their glasses were filled with white wine. Severus pushed his food around nervously. "What's wrong, Sev?" Hermione asked him after taking a sip of wine. "Nothing. Listen, we need to talk," Severus said nervously. "Oh. I see," Hermione said suddenly feeling awkward, "Well, I understand. It's alright. I'll just go." Hermione started to get up out of her seat. "What? No! Hermione, sit down. Where are you going?" Severus asked flustered. "You're breaking up with me aren't you? If you are, just go on and get it over with. Don't drag it out," her voice breaking as she tried to fight back tears. "What? I don't want to break up with you! I wasn't going to break up with you! I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. You're beautiful. You make my heart sing. When I'm with you, everything just feels right. I feel like my heart is about to burst with love and joy," Severus said getting out of his chair and going to kneel beside her. He wiped a lone tear from her cheek and kissed her hand. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione, will you marry me?" Severus asked pulling the box from his pocket and offering it to her. She looked as if Severus had sprouted a unicorn horn in the middle of his forehead. It took her a few minutes to realize what he was asking. She took the box with shaky hands and opened it. She drew in a sharp breath and put her hand over her mouth. "Severus!! My God!! This ring is beautiful!" She took it out of the box with shaky hands. Severus took it from her and slipped it on her left hand's ring finger. He took her hand in both of his and kissed it. "So will you marry me Hermione Granger? Will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth?" Severus asked her. "Y..Yes! Yes, Sev!" she exclaimed. She hugged him tight and kissed him. She started crying again, but from happiness this time. "I wasn't going to propose until dessert, but I had to act fast, otherwise you would have walked out because of a misunderstanding," Severus explained wiping her tears. She laughed and kissed him again. "I'm sorry Sev. I'm sorry to spoil your plan," she said. "It's alright baby," he ventured. She kissed Severus for what seemed like an eternity. He slowly got up, trying to ignore the heat coursing through out his body. He sat back down in his chair and tapped the dinner plate so the fish and wine disappeared. Creme brulee and champagne emerged in its place. He raised his champagne glass and she did too. "To us," Severus said. Hermione smiled, "To us." He wanted to take her to his bed so badly. Hermione delicately licked a bit of champagne off her lips and Severus couldn't take anymore. "BED! NOW!" Severus growled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.   
  
  
  
"I love you Severus," Hermione said as she lay back onto a pillow completely exhausted. "I love you too, Hermione," Severus said taking in her beauty. Her long dark hair lay around her. She was flushed yet had a beautiful glow around her. Her eyes were slowly closing and a small smile played on her lips. He ran a finger along her soft skin. She looked absolutely beautiful nude wearing nothing but the pearl necklace he gave her and her ring. Her left hand was lying on her tummy. Severus couldn't believe this beautiful creature was going to be his wife.  
  
****4th installment should be coming soon. this really drained me so I need some time to recollect my thoughts*****  
  
SSJ 


	4. Wedding Planners & Houses

*****Not my characters... just taking them where my mind thinks they ought to go****  
  
***Thanks everyone for reading and giving me feedback and revising!****  
  
Severus couldn't believe this beautiful creature was going to be his wife.  
  
Ginny woke up to find a thunderstorm laden day. It had been 3 months since she left Hogwarts for good. She looked at her watch to find it was 8:30am. Ginny and Harry had an appointment with the wedding planner today. They decided to use the services of a wedding planner because with Harry's hectic Quiddich schedule and her beginning her job at the Ministry of Magic's Muggle Artifacts Department, they would have no time to keep up with planning a wedding themselves. Since her father became the Minister of Magic after the final defeat of Lord Voldemort, and Fudge had been removed from office, there had been nobody able to fill his shoes in the Muggle Artifacts department. At least 4 people had come and gone since then. Ginny recieving the job had nothing to do with Arthur's influence. He expected his daughter to be treated just like everyone else and Ginny agreed with him.  
  
  
  
Ginny was pleased Arthur allowed Harry to propose to her. There was really no reason for him to say no, but as his only daughter and the baby of the family, fathers tended to be overly protective. She took a shower and put on a navy blue robe. Ginny pulled her long hair into a ponytail and went down to breakfast. "Ginny dear, good morning," Molly said cheerfully. Molly tended to be exceptionally chipper since Ginny was the only one left at home. She finally found time to keep a spotless house and still have leisure time. Molly loved all of her children very much but never realized how nice, calm, and above all clean things could be with all of the boys out of the house. "Morning Mum. Harry & I have an appointment with Wesley the wedding planner today. Will you be able to make it?" Ginny asked. "Where are you all supposed to meet?" Molly asked sitting down across from Ginny at the table. "The Black Cat at 1:00. The little eatery near Ron & Harry's flat," replied Ginny biting into a piece of sausage. "Of course, dear. I'll Apparate with you," said Molly pouring herself a cup of tea. Ginny ate her breakfast in silence. They decided to use Wesley over the other wedding planners they met with because he had great taste. Harry thought he was a little "light in the loafers", but Ginny didn't think anything of it. "Mum," Ginny began, "Did you and Dad live together before you were married?" Molly looked at Ginny over her cup of coffee. She sighed, "I was afraid of this. Yes, we did. Are you thinking about living with Harry before you get married?" "I was just wondering. I would like to make sure we can get along well in a real life setting. I know things will change after the wedding, but I'd like to make sure we can coexist," Ginny said nervously. "I see. Do you have any plans yet?" Molly asked. "No, I was just testing the waters before Harry and I seriously discussed things. We'd mentioned it in passing," Ginny said taking a drink of her juice. "I see. If that's what you want to do, then I can't stop you. You're an adult now. I want you to feel as if you're making the right decision," Molly smiled. Ginny smiled and went around the table to hug her mother.   
  
At 1:00 Ginny and Molly Apparated in front of the Black Cat. They went inside to meet Wesley. "Hello my beautiful bride!" he said kissing Ginny lightly on the cheek, "This must be the bride's sister!" He took Molly's hand and kissed it. Molly giggled and Ginny rolled her eyes good naturedly at her mother. "Where is the groom?" Wesley asked helping the girls into their seats. "He should be here any minute. He's coming directly from Quiddich practice," Ginny said looking at her watch. Just as she looked at her watch, the French doors of the Black Cat swung open and in walked a dirty, sweaty, out of breath, grass stained Harry carrying his broom. Ron in the exact same state followed behind him. "Hi Ginny," Harry said kissing his fiancee as he sat down next to her. "Ronald Weasley! Harry Potter! You'd think you would have cleaned up a bit before you came," Molly said eyeing the two boys. "Quiddich practice didn't end until 3 minutes ago, Molly. We really had no time unless we wanted to be late," Harry said drinking some of Ginny's water. Wesley decided to nip the situation in case it went further, as he saw Molly open her mouth, "My angels. Have we set a date?" Ginny looked at Harry who said, "Professional Quiddich season ends in April. We've got all of May off and possibly until it begins in August unless we've made the finals and maybe even the World Cup." "A May wedding! How lovely! Is this alright with the Bride and the Bride's sister?" he asked the girls. Ron flashed Harry a look as if to say "He's been sniffing the Floo Powder". "Saturday, May 15th?" Wesley asked the couple. They both nodded in agreement. "Wonderful! Have we looked at dresses yet?" he said sitting down next to the bride. "No, not yet," Ginny answered. "Our next appointment we will go in search of that perfect dress for you," Wesley said becoming excited. He genuinely loved his job and his clients could tell. "Colors!" Wesley exclaimed. Harry stuttered for a minute not quite understanding what Wesley was asking. "I'd say red and gold, but that wouldn't work well for a wedding I think. Gold is not my favorite color in the world," Ginny replied. "Cream!," Wesley exclaimed, "Red and cream would look beautiful, don't you think?" The table nodded in agreement. A huge smile broke out on Ginny's face. It suddenly dawned on her they were talking about her wedding. She began to get excited. "Flowers!" Ginny exclaimed getting caught up in everything. "How about roses?" Molly asked Ginny and Harry. "Roses would be beautiful. A deep wine red and a light creamy rose. Absolutely gorgeous!" Wesley said waiting for the couple to accept or veto. "Roses works for me if they work for you, Ginny," said Harry. "Roses!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "Cake?" Wesley asked. Everyone looked at each other. Wesley, as if on cue, replied, "I know this fabulous bakery in Diagon Alley called The Sweet Witch. They specialize in beautiful works of art. I've got photos of their work and a list of flavors." He pulled out a large notebook and quill. As Ginny, Harry and Ron flipped through pictures of cakes, Wesley sat down next to Molly and said, "Do we know where this event will take place?" "Not yet. I was going to talk to Dumbledore about having it at Hogwarts," replied Molly. "Hogwarts! Wonderful choice. Once the typical decor is out of the Great Hall and it's set up for a wedding, it's simply breath taking," Wesley said his eyes glittering, "That was where we held the Goyle/Bulstrode wedding last month." The boys looked up at Wesley in shock. "Yes, it was a nice wedding, but the bride had horrible taste. Silver and green draped over everything that would stand still. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was convinced she had more taste than I did," Wesley said dropping his voice to avoid being overheard. "Damn! I didn't know Goyle got married," Harry said to Ron. "To that Bulstrode too! Blah! Seems an appropriate match though. They both resemble trolls," Ron chided in. Ginny laughed and stopped abruptley. She was looking at the most beautiful cake she'd seen. "That one. I like that one!" she said pointing to the picture. The cake was on a stand that made it look it was on steps. It was 4 tiered and covered in red roses and enchanted sugar butterflies. "Thats pretty, Ginny," Harry said in agreement. "Excellent choice," Wesley said, "Flavor?" Harry and Ginny looked at the list of flavors and icings. "How about lemon cake with a buttercream frosting?" Harry asked. Everyone agreed. Wesley made notes in his notebook labeled "Ginny and Harry". "I hate to be the killjoy, but how much is all of this going to cost?" Molly asked Wesley. "Molly, I'm going to be honest with you. The choices the kids have picked out are beautiful, but expensive; however, I like Ginny and Harry. They're wonderful. I'm going to give you a cut rate deal. Everything we've discussed plus the small detail items we haven't would run you about ten thousand galleons." Molly almost fainted at that number. "I am going to give you everything discounted. We should be looking at eight thousand galleons minus Ginny's dress," Wesley finished. "Molly, I can pay for half," Harry told her. "I don't want you to do that Harry," Molly said stubbornly. "Molly listen, I love Ginny. I want this to be her dream wedding. I know your financial situation is much better now, but weddings are expensive. This is my wedding too and I want to help. I refuse to pay less than half," Harry said more stubbornly than Molly. Molly had to admire Harry. He was a good boy. "Alright," Molly gave in feeling defeat. "Now that all that unpleasantness is taken care of, shall we schedule our next appointment to find a dress?" Wesley asked. "Do we have anything planned for next Saturday afternoon, Harry?" Ginny asked Harry as he shook his head no. "Next Saturday Wesley. I'll meet you here at 1:00," Ginny said excitedly.  
  
Ginny, Ron and Harry said good bye to Molly who Disapparated back to the Burrow. Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist as they strolled off to his and Ron's flat. "This is going to be great," Harry said to Ginny. "Oh, Ron. Best man?" Harry asked him. "You had to ask? I thought I automatically was," he said pretending to punch Harry's arm. Ginny laughed. They arrived at the flat and went upstairs. 2 Cauldron Lane was very small. Harry and Ron could have afforded a larger flat, but they were saving their money. Ginny flopped down onto Harry's bed and he flopped down next to her. Ron sat on the couch in Harry's room. "Hey Ginny, have you talked to Mum and Dad about moving out?" Ron asked. "Today actually. Why do you ask?" asked Ginny. "Well...should we tell her?" Harry asked grinning at Ron. Ginny was lost. "We're buying a house!" Harry exclaimed. "What?" Ginny didn't quite hear him right. "We...Harry...Ron...buy...house," Ron said slowly in a sarcastic way. "How?" Ginny asked. "Well that's the thing," Harry began, "I'd like for us to have a house of course, Ron and Lavender will be going in with us, and so will Snape and Hermione." Ron made a face at the thought of Snape living with them. "Won't we be crowded?" Ginny asked. "The house we're looking at is an old mansion in Hogsmeade. I don't know if you've ever noticed, but about half a mile beyond the Shreiking Shack and main road of Hogsmeade, there is a mansion. It's pretty new. It was built there in 1985 by some mad wizard who was rich beyond belief. It's been abandoned since 1990 when he died. The house has 15 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, a very large kitchen and dining area. The plot of land is about 5 acres worth," Harry explained. Ginny's eyes popped at the sound of the house. "Are you serious?" she asked. They nodded. "Well, what about privacy? Wouldn't living in such a close space make privacy a bit of an issue?" she asked. "We learned a charm that will pad each room with an invisible sound proof barrier. I think it was the one your mum used at Sirius's place during Order meetings. There is no way anyone else in the house could hear what is going on in the other rooms, unless the door is open. Not even with Extendable Ears. Plus, the way we figured, there are 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms per floor. There are 3 floors plus the ground floor. We each get our own level of the house," Ron grinned. "There's plenty of rooms for expanding families," Harry said tentatively as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ginny smiled in spite of herself. She loved Harry with all her heart and the thought of having his children made her heart leap into her throat. "Plus, if we actually needed more room, we could always add on," Ron finished. "Can we go see it?" Ginny asked. The three of them disappeared with a loud crack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They appeared in front of The Manor. Ginny stood looking at the mansion speechless. Harry could tell she loved it. A moment later the real estate witch appeared with a crack. "Ron! Harry! This must be Ginny," she said shaking their hands. "You've come to give her a tour? She's the last to see it before you make a decision, yes?" Emma Smith said. "Yes, I'm apparently the last," Ginny gave a pseudo mean glance at the boys. "Come along," Emma replied in a businesslike fashion. They entered the house after Emma. "The whole house has been kept immaculately clean since the owner died in 1990. It comes with a staff of 10 house elves," Emma went on. "Hermione's already aware," Harry whispered to Ginny before she could say something. "She's ok with it?" Ginny asked as Harry nodded. They followed Emma Smith, the real estate witch, all over the house. The tour took about an hour because of the size of the house. They went outside to tour the grounds. Ginny gasped as she saw how beautiful the grounds were. There was a pool and hot tub towards the left of the house and a pond with a bridge surrounded by many trees straight towards the back. The rest of the grounds were beautifully kept and landscaped. The grass was as emerald green as it could possibly get. "5 of the house elves keep the grounds immaculate," Emma went on. "Do you want it?" Harry asked Ginny who could only nod. "We'll take it!," Harry told Emma as he kissed Ginny. "Very good. We've already recieved your downpayment of ten thousand galleons and all we need to do is sign the papers and set up your monthly payments," Emma said referring to her notes. "You already put money down and everything? What if I didn't like it?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron. "There was no way you couldn't like it Ginny. Obviously we were right," Ron said ruffling his sister's hair. "Who are the owners?" Emma asked. "Well there's going to be six of us total. 2 married couples and one soon to be married couple," Ron said with a smile, "I'm proposing tonight." Ginny hugged her brother tightly. "Congratulations!" she squealed. "We've all already talked about arrangements. If at any point someone wants to move out, we will buy out their portion. Sort of like a business," Harry told Emma. "Alright, I'm going to make this easier on everyone involved. Would you three sign here please?" Emma asked giving Harry a quill and piece of parchment for the house. Harry signed and passed the quill to Ginny who did the same and passed the quill to Ron. "Wonderful. Your monthly payments will be 1000 galleons per month due on the first of every month. I will take this to the other parties involved and get them to sign. Congratulations on your home," Emma said fishing the keys out of her large bag and handing them to Harry. With a loud snap she disappeared. Harry, Ron and Ginny all screamed with delight and danced around the front of their new home.   
  
SSJ 


	5. Moving Day

****not my characters*****  
  
thanks for all the reading/revisions guys  
  
Ron and Ginny all screamed with delight and danced around the front of their new home.   
  
That evening Ron proposed to Lavender and she accepted. "Did Emma get in touch with you today?" Ron asked. "Yes, I signed the papers. Ron, how are we going to afford this?" asked Lavender. "Don't worry about it Lav. The Cannons are one of the highest paid teams in the league. We would have gotten a raise this year if we had gone to the World Cup, but we all know what happened there," said Ron rolling his eyes. The Chudley Cannons had been cheated out of their chance to compete in the Quiddich World Cup. The official from the Tutshill Tornados allowed a goal that should have been considered illegal. There was a lot of controversy surrounding that match. "Harry and I both make enough money to take care of you and Ginny without you working if you chose," Ron said kissing Lavender, "It's only going to increase over time. Harry and I have taken special accounts at Gringotts to prepare for futures, retirements and everything else." Lavender seemed to relax a bit more hearing this. "What about Snape and Hermione?" she asked. "You know Snape inherited his father's money. He really has no need to teach," Ron replied. "Why though? I mean, why someone would want to teach when he doesn't seem to enjoy it?" asked Lavender. "Well, it's complicated. He vowed not to spend his family's money until he was settled with a wife who would help carry on the Snape bloodline. He didn't feel it was right. His entire family was Death Eaters. Snape watched his parents die. Apparently, the Death Eaters were like vultures. They turned on their own kind to help themselves. I think Hermione said four Death Eaters surrounded Mr. and Mrs. Snape and cast Avada on them. Severus watched it happen. It was that moment when he decided he wanted out. That's when he became a spy for our side," Ron finished. Lavender sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. It was one thing learning a professor you despised in school was human, had feelings, and wasn't such a bad guy, but to learn the intimate details of his family's demise was upsetting. "That's probably the reason he was so bitter and foul all those years, right?" she asked. "Yup. Since Hermione's come into his life, he's really not too horrible. She's softened him up a bit. He seems like a normal person now," said Ron. He really hated to admit openly he didn't mind Snape anymore.  
  
  
  
The next day, Lavender helped Ron box his tiny room up. They moved onto the kitchen where they packed everything and used the Scourgify charm. Harry was supposed to pack his room, the living room and bathroom. "Thank goodness for Scourgify," sighed Lavender sitting down on a box. "We'd never be finished if we were doing it by hand," Ron agreed. Moving day was tomorrow. Lavender had been packed for a few days now except for a few necessity items. "So, how do you want to do things once we get moved in?" Lavender asked. "What do you mean?" asked Ron getting himself a butterbeer. "Do you want to share a room or stay in separate rooms?" she asked barely above a whisper. They had not yet had sex. Lavender was a virgin and wanted to remain one until she became married. "Whatever you want to do, Lav," replied Ron putting his butterbeer down on the counter. "Do you want to stay in the same room or separate?" he asked her crouching down so he was eye level with her. "I'd like to stay in the same room, but it'd probably be better if we didn't," said Lavender looking down at her hands. Ron put his finger under her chin and lifted so she would look at him. "It's alright. I respect that," Ron said with a smile. "Have you given any thought to the wedding?" asked Ron to try to cheer her up. "I really don't want a wedding. I'd like to go to the Ministry and have one of the Wizengamot marry us. Maybe we could ask Dumbledore? Then I'd like to have a small party with our families and closest friends," Lavender said. She didn't want a big drawn out wedding because she didn't want to wait to marry Ron. "Works for me," Ron replied, "Mum's going to be going bonkers with Ginny's wedding. If she had to deal with another wedding at the same time, we'd have to put her in St. Mungo's." Lavender laughed. "Besides, we could always have a big wedding several years from now to renew our vows if we wanted," Ron said to her. "That's a good idea. How's next month sound for a wedding?" Lavender asked Ron. "Perfect. I'll owl Mum & Dad," said Ron and he went off to find Pigwidgeon.  
  
Everyone was moved in and unpacked two weeks later. The Manor was beautifully decorated. The house elves were a big help with unpacking and organizing. Ginny, Hermione and Lavender decided collectively how to decorate the bottom floor of the house. You could see hints of each girl any where you looked. The couples decorated their own floors. The second floor which belonged to Harry and Ginny was done in an understated fashion, yet beautiful. The third floor which was Lavender's and Ron's was done in bold colors. The fourth floor which was obviously Severus's and Hermione's was decorated in green and silver and adorned with pewter snakes. It resembled Snape's quarters in Hogwarts. Hermione splashed a bit of red here in there. She was, after all, a Gryffindor. So what if she was a Slytherin by marriage? She had red and gold blood in her veins.   
  
  
  
That night at dinner, Hermione made a grand dinner to celebrate their home being completed. She refused to let the house elves help her. She didn't like having the elves around because of S.P.E.W and her views about house elves, but she had to admit they were a big help in keeping the house clean. That was really the only reason she kept them on. After dinner, everyone felt grateful they wore their robes because they stuffed themselves. The conversation turned to Ron and Lavender's wedding. "It's not a wedding!" cried Lavender for the umpteenth time that evening, "We're getting married by Dumbledore and then we're having a small party." "Be glad Lavender. We've got Wesley and it's still stressful," Ginny said flopping down on the couch. "Expensive too," Harry whispered to Ron. "Have you decided on anything yet?" Hermione asked sitting down on the arm of the chair Severus was sitting in. "We've owled the people we want to come to the party. There are about 30 people coming including all of the Weasleys, you guys, and the Hogwarts professors," Lavender said as she tallied the number on her fingers. "Would you like me to bake a cake?" Hermione asked. "Would you? That would be really great, Hermione. I kind of like Ginny's cake with the enchanted sugar butterflies. Do you think you could make it with enchanted sugar faeries?" Lavender asked looking at Ginny if she agreed. "That's a great idea Lavender. Not totally like mine, but unique. I would have picked faeries if I had thought of it," Ginny replied. Ginny was completely okay with Lavender elaborating on her cake. "Chocolate cake and frosting?" Hermione asked. At this, Severus and Harry got up and excused themselves. They had had it up to their ears with wedding talk. Three brides in the house made weddings a constant discussion. "Don't be long," Severus growled quietly in Hermione's ear. She smiled at him watching him walk up the stairs as she sat down in the chair. Ron had no choice but to stay, because it was his non-wedding. "Yes, chocolate/chocolate!" Lavender said getting excited. "Are you going to have Professor Sprout take care of some flowers for you and for decoration?" Ginny asked Lavender. "I hadn't thought about it. I suppose I could," Lavender replied looking at Ron who shrugged. "Do you need new dress robes Ron?" Hermione asked. "I suppose I need a new one," Ron said. "Would you like me to pick one up for you when I go find myself something nice to wear?" Lavender asked. "Sure," Ron replied yawning. "This takes care of everything I think. We can pick up a few things here and there in Diagon Alley when we go this weekend," Hermione said. "Can I go upstairs now Lavender?" Ron asked like a man who was on wedding overload. "Good night, love. I'll see you tomorrow," Lavender said kissing him.   
  
The non-wedding was beautiful. Lavender chose a light blue dress robe that played up her blond hair and blue eyes. Ron wore a plain black dress robe with a single white rose pinned to it. They made a very beautiful couple. Professor Sprout arranged white roses in Lavender's long hair and in a beautiful bouquet. She and Professor McGonagall enchanted the back yard to be covered in white roses with faeries flitting around. The night air was warm with a hint of fall approaching. Molly cried as she saw her baby boy standing with his new wife. Love was definitely in the air. Hagrid and Olympe Maxim, who was in her sixth month of pregnancy, gave Ron and Lavender a beautiful handmade wedding album from France. Hermione, who was taking photographs, put it away so it didn't get dirty and so she could arrange the photos for Lavender and Ron. After all the guests had left, and the house elves were cleaning up, Ron and Lavender stood on the bridge over the pond. The moonlight was behind them and cast a beautiful halo around the couple. "I love you, Lavender. Thank you for becoming my wife," Ron said as he kissed her. Of course, Hermione snapped a picture.  
  
  
  
ssj 


	6. Joining Paths

***not my characters*****  
  
Thanks for all the revising  
  
Of course, Hermione snapped a picture.  
  
Months had passed since Lavender's and Ron's non-wedding. Harry and Ginny's wedding was coming along beautifully. All was well in The Manor. It was December and the air outside was cold and biting. A cloud of snow covered the ground and rooftops. "Dammit, Hermione, suck in!" Ginny said panting as she helped Hermione into her wedding dress. The muggle in Hermione wanted a few muggle traditions involved like a dress. She chose a chiffon dress with a Renaissance jeweled portrait neck with shoulder straps, long sheer wings covered in Venice lace and beading with a long cathedral train. She did her hair in an elaborate chignon and wore a simple tiara. She would put her veil on right before it was time. Lavender was doing Hermione's makeup for her. "You guys, I have to pee!" Hermione said shifting from foot to foot. Ginny looked at Hermione through the mirror and said, "This had better be a real pee and not a nervous trickle!" Lavender laughed. Ginny helped gather all the layers of dress out of the way while Hermione peed. She laughed and said, "Ginny, we've gone to a new level of friendship. You know who your friends are when they help you pee!" Ginny laughed as they went into Hermione and Snape's bedroom where they were getting ready. Ginny and Lavender were both wearing emerald green dresses made of Italian satin. Ginny's had an empire waist, spaghetti straps with a straight skirt and high side slit. Lavender's was a halter neck, low back dress with the same type of skirt as Ginny's. All of the girls looked beautiful. Hermione stepped into her shoes with the help of Ginny while Lavender went to retrieve her bouquet. Her bouquet was chocolate covered roses, pure ivory roses with lots of ivy and greenery in a cascade style. "Shit this is heavy!" Hermione exclaimed holding the flowers, "I should have asked Geri how much this was going to weigh!" Lavender stuck the comb with Hermione's veil in place as all three girls took one last look in the mirror. "We look really good don't we?" Hermione asked. "No, we don't look good," Ginny said as Lavender and Hermione looked at her in shock, "We look drop dead gorgeous!" The girls hugged and Apparated to the only spot in Hogwarts you could Apparate from with a loud crack.   
  
The photographer was waiting for the girls in Dumbledore's office. Hermione's mother, Emma was already there with her corsage on and handed Lavender and Ginny their bouquets, which consisted of two roses tied with a green ribbon and silver ribbon. There was a knock on the door as Hermione, Ginny and Lavender took their pictures together. "Who is it?" Emma called through the door. "The father of the bride!" Robert said as he walked in. "Baby girl you look beautiful," he gasped. His daughter was always beautiful, but today, she was the very definition of the word. "Hi Daddy," Hermione said. "Pictures with Mum and Dad! Come along," the photographer said whisking Emma and Robert to stand next to Hermione for photographs. "I'm going to go poke my head down the hallway to see if it's all clear," Ginny said as she left Dumbledore's office. "Alicia was going to come let us know once Dumbledore and the boys were inside the Great Hall right?" Hermione asked. "She's on her way!" Ginny exclaimed as she appeared in the doorway. Hermione felt a sudden rush of nervousness. "This is it!" Lavender cried. Hermione took a few deep breaths and looked around the room. She smiled and started towards the Great Hall to begin the next chapter of the rest of her life.  
  
Hermione stood around the corner from the Great Hall's doors to avoid being seen. Ginny and Lavender took their cues from the music and entered. Hermione smiled at her dad as the doors were closed again and they made their way to the front of the entrance. A minute later Fred and George Weasley opened the doors for them to enter. The ceiling of the Great Hall which was bewitched to reflect the weather outside was gray yet snowflakes were scattering. Hermione saw Severus standing at the very front of the room looking positively serene. His eyes lit up and he smiled when he saw her. The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. They compromised on colors. The girls wore emerald dresses while the groomsmen wore scarlet dress robes. Every other row of seats had either a green or red bow. They figured these colors would work well not only because it was a joining of houses, but also festive for Christmas. As they reached the end of the aisle, Hermione's dad turned to her to give her a kiss. She saw tears in his eyes. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. Robert placed Hermione's hand in Severus's and gave them a squeeze. He went to take his seat as Hermione walked up a bit further. Hermione saw Harry and Ron, who had surprisingly accepted to be Severus's groomsmen, grinning at her and giving her a thumbs up. Dumbledore was standing there looking every bit as serene as he always did. His blue eyes twinkled at the couple. "Friends. Family. We've been brought here to witness the joining of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. Life takes us on many journeys. Sometimes we don't usually understand why we've gone on that particular path. There is a reason for each path we take. Some say they are predetermined and others say it is of our choosing. Regardless, this is the life we live and love happens along the way. I have watched both of these fine young people grow up. Both were once young, naive, and awkward but they have blossomed into beautiful adults who share a love that runs deep for one another. Shall we begin?" he said. The couple nodded. "Hermione, do you pledge to love Severus whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband?" "Yes" Hermione replied looking into Severus's eyes. "Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for long as you both shall live?" "Yes, I do," said Hermione. "Throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to him and pledge to give to him the same happiness he gives to you, to react to him as only you can, and to respect him for who he is, not who you want him to be?" "I do," Hermione said serenely. "Severus, do you pledge to love Hermione, whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife?" "Absolutely," Severus said. "Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?" "Yes I do," Severus said smiling at Hermione. "Throughout your years together to be honest, faithful, and kind to her and pledge to give to her the same happiness she gives to you, to react to her as only you can, and to respect her for who she is, not who you want her to be?" "I do," said Severus. "The rings," Dumbledore said. Hermione turned and gave her bouquet to Ginny and to get the ring from her. Ginny had had to put it on her thumb to hold it safely. Severus got the ring from Harry. "Hermione repeat after me," Dumbledore continued, "With all my heart I take you to be my husband." "With all my heart I take you to be my husband," Hermione said trying to choke back tears. "I will love you through the good and the bad, through the joy and the sorrow." "I will love you through the good and the bad, through the joy and the sorrow," her voice cracking. "I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely." "I will try to be understanding and to trust in you completely," said Hermione. "I will make you part of me and in turn, become a part of you." "I will make you part of me and in turn, become a part of you," Hermione continued. "Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals." "Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals," she repeated. "We will be equal partners in an open, honest relationship throughout the years." "We will be equal partners in an open, honest relationship throughout the years," Hermione said a tear running down her face. "Severus, it is my intention to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve those things that are important to us, to accept you unconditionally, and to share a life with you throughout the years." "Severus, it is my intention to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve those things that are important to us, to accept you unconditionally, and to share a life with you throughout the years," Hermione finished as she slid the ring onto Severus's finger. Dumbledore had Severus repeat the same. Severus slid his ring onto Hermione's shaking finger. Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling even more, "May the road rise to meet you. May the wind always be at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, the rains fall soft upon the fields. May the light of friendship guide your paths together. May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home. May the joy of living for one another trip a smile from your lips, a twinkle from your eye. And when eternity beckons, at the end of a life heaped high with love, May the good Lord embrace you with arms that have nurtured you the whole length of your joy-filled days. May the gracious God hold you both in the palm of His hands. And, today, may the Spirit of Love find a dwelling place in your hearts." Severus and Hermione looked up at Dumbledore. "Oh yes, kiss your bride," he said with a smile as Severus and Hermione kissed. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape!" Dumbledore exclaimed as rose petals fluttered from the ceiling onto them. "Mrs. Snape, I presume," Severus said wrapping his arms around his bride kissing her gently. Hermione pretended to look around, "Mrs. Snape? Where? I didn't know you were married!" Severus laughed and kissed her again.   
  
The reception was also held in the Great Hall. Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Madam Hooch, Olympe Hagrid, and Professor Flitwick flicked their wands here and there to remove most of the ceremony decorations to be replaced by reception decorations. A cake table was set up with a massive cake done in fondant to resemble Hogwarts. There was even a jelly lake, jelly squid and a butter cream Forbidden Forrest and Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid's new Hut of course since it had to be dramatically expanded with him taking a wife and having a baby. The tables were set up with centerpieces with greenery around the bottom and hurricane glasses with glowing faeries inside. Soft music played in the background as Hermione and Severus Snape made their entrance. Lee Jordan announced them as "Mr. and Mrs. Granger" until he noticed the usual glare from Professor McGonagall, he said, "Just kidding Professor. I give you Hermione and Severus Snape!" Everyone applauded. Dinner was served shortly after. The house elves had done a beautiful buffet with salads, a beef entree, a pork entree, a chicken entree, hors d'oeuvres, chocolate strawberries and other items. Ginny and Harry made their toasts to the new couple. Harry got a little teary eyed at one point. Molly Weasley was bawling. Severus and Hermione cut the cake, somehow. They did not do the cake smashing. After all was said and done, Severus and Hermione left the reception half an hour early than everyone else. Of course Ginny caught the bouquet and Harry caught the garter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mrs. Snape, that was amazing," Severus said as he pulled out of her and rolled off Hermione onto the bed next to her. Hermione laughed. When she heard herself being called Mrs. Snape, she got a visual image of herself dressed like Neville's gran, complete with stuffed vulture hat. "Severus," Hermione began, "I love you." "Mmmm," Severus mumbled. Hermione pushed up onto her elbows. All of a sudden she had a funny feeling in her tummy. "Yes, Hermione," Severus said, "Your gut feeling is right. We just conceived a child." "How though? I mean, how can we know just minutes after? I doubt your sperm has had time to make it there yet" asked Hermione sitting completely upright now. "We're a witch and wizard that's how. Things are different for us," Severus said opening his eyes to look at her. "You do want a baby with me, right?" Severus asked his green eyes shining. "Of course I do, Sev. I just wasn't expecting to know immediately," said Hermione with a smile. Severus smiled and kissed Hermione. "We ought to make an appointment to see Poppy in a few weeks," Hermione said. "Why? We can go as soon as we return home in a few days," said Severus closing his eyes again. Hermione's head was spinning. She never knew when you were a witch or wizard you knew immediately you conceived. This was all new to her. Yet, she was serene about the whole thing. Her hand made its way to her tummy absentmindedly. "I love you, Hermione," Severus said as his hand made its way to her tummy also.  
  
  
  
SSJ 


	7. We Are Family

****Taking the genius's characters where my feeble mind thinks they ought to go*****  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Severus said as his hand made its way to her tummy also.  
  
A couple of weeks after Ginny and Harry's wedding all three couples were sitting in the living room of The Manor. Poppy Pomfrey had told Severus and Hermione they were having a little girl during her first appointment at the beginning of January. "Do you have any ideas for names yet?" Ron asked as Lavender laid her head on his shoulder. "Serenity Elizabeth," Snape replied. "That's pretty," said Ginny. "Serenity is my mother's name and Elizabeth is Hermione's middle name," said Snape. "How far along are you again, Hermione?" Lavender asked always forgetting. "Twenty five weeks tomorrow," said Hermione rubbing her tummy. Hermione had almost completely given up on wearing most muggle clothes. She wore robes at all times unless she was at home and she wore one of five cotton house dresses Severus bought her. Actually, he sent Harry with the money to buy them. Snape wanted to surprise her for Valentine's Day. She wasn't having a problem with her clothes then, but he knew she would soon. For Valentine's Day, he also arranged for Ginny and Lavender to get her out of the house for the day so Wesley could come and decorate the nursery. The Potter & Weasley wedding was beautiful and Snape figured if Ginny and Harry left all of the planning up to him, he could trust him with something as important as the nursery. Snape and Hermione had discussed some possibilities, so he knew what she would like beforehand. It may have seemed very early to have the nursery decorated, but with Medical Wizarding, they knew there was no threat of something happening. After Wesley had finished, Severus sealed the room with a dust repelling charm. Wesley had done the walls in a cream color with pink lemonade trim. He put in a cream colored carpet that would magically repel any stain and honey oak furniture. There were glittery fairies painted here and there on the walls as well. The room was beautiful and Hermione cried when she saw it.   
  
During that first appointment with Poppy, she was finally able to give Snape the ingredients for his eye potion. Since then, he had had no problem with light sensitivity and went without his dark contacts unless he was at Hogwarts. He had also gotten used to living with Ron Weasley, Lavender Weasley, Ginny Potter, and Harry Potter. It took him a long time to adjust to living with former students. It took everyone else as long to adjust also. Ron flinched whenever he passed Snape until mid-March.   
  
Three owls flew in carrying a large roll of material. Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, and the snowy owl Dumbledore gave Hermione and Snape as a wedding present, Archimedes, dropped the material and it hit Ron on the head. "Damn birds!" he said as he rubbed his head. "What's all this?" Hermione asked Severus. "I asked Dumbledore if he could pick this up for us. It's a family tree cloth. We both prick our fingers and let our blood run onto the front and our family tree appears," Severus explained. "Really?" Lavender asked leaning forward to examine the material. "Mum and Dad have ours put away. Whenever a new baby is born, it's automatically added," Ron told Lavender. "That's sweet of you. When did you want to do this Severus?" asked Hermione. "Now?" Severus asked. Hermione shrugged and Severus got his pen knife out of his pocket. Lavender and Ron unrolled the massive length of material as Severus pricked himself and Hermione. Together they milked some blood out of their fingers and watched it drop to the cloth. A vine of names and dates unfurled across the black velvet. Hermione stuck her pricked finger in her mouth and watched. After five minutes, the vineing of names stopped. Everyone bent over to examine it. The very bottom had Severus and Hermione's names. "What the..." Harry began as he realized his name was on the chart linked to Hermione's. "Something's wrong here," Severus said as he Flooed Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, Severus," Dumbledore said as his head appeared in the fireplace. "The material you sent us is faulty. It shows Potter as Hermione's brother and Lily and James as their parents and... Merlin's beard..." he trailed off. "No, Severus it isn't defective. It holds the truth," Dumbledore said and with a pop he appeared in the living room of The Manor. He peered over the top of his half moon spectacles at the chart. "I suppose you want to know what's going on," Dumbledore said as he sat down. Everyone in the room nodded in shock he'd ask such a question. "After Tom Riddle had left Hogwarts, when he became Voldemort, Minerva McGonagall and I had an encounter, if you will. We were very much in love, and still are to be honest with you. We never got married because of the drastic age difference. She was only twenty and I was one hundred. It may sound morbid, but at one hundred years old, I was essentially forty in muggle years. Anyhow, we knew immediately a child was conceived. Nine months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with bushy brown hair and green eyes. She looked very much like Minerva when she was a young girl. We named her Elizabeth Lily Dumbledore. We named her Elizabeth after Minerva's mother, and Lily after mine. Minerva became a Professor in the sixties after we raised Amelia. Elizabeth Lily Dumbledore later married John Evans and had Lily and Petunia. Lily and James met at Hogwarts as you know and married. Shortly after they were married they conceived a baby girl. They named her Hermione Elizabeth Potter. Two months after they had Hermione, they conceived a little boy who would be Harry James Potter. The night before Voldemort attacked the Potter house, Lily and James sent Hermione to stay with some muggle friends of theirs. This happened to be Emma and Robert Granger. That evening, Mrs. Figg, was supposed to pick up baby Harry, but was running late. The plan was to separate the children and hide them in safe places just in case. We knew there would be an attack within the week, thanks to Severus. Granted, we knew Harry and James would be the main targets, but we were able to place Hermione first. We did a minor memory charm on you, Hermione, after the attacks. We felt it would be in your best interest to stay with the Grangers and have them adopt and raise you like their own," Dumbledore said. "How come I didn't know anything about Lily and James having a daughter? How can something like this be hidden?" Severus demanded. "When Lily was pregnant, you were still a Death Eater, Severus. After you came back as a spy, The Original Order of the Phoenix had formed. Lily and James never brought the babies to the meetings. The focus of the meetings was to keep James and Harry out of Voldemort's reach. He had no interest in Lily and Hermione, so there was no point in mentioning Hermione," Dumbledore finished. "How was the Order supposed to keep my dad out of Voldemort's reach if he still got killed that night? It didn't seem to work," Harry shouted angrily. "Alas, Harry. James is not dead," Dumbledore said as all faces in the room went pale and all jaws hung open. "At my suggestion, Remus and James did a switching spell to trade bodies. Nobody knew about this, not even your mother, Harry," Dumbledore said. "So what does this mean?" Severus said eyeing the old man. "It means, Severus, that the Remus Lupin we knew back then is dead. He died for James Potter. James Potter lives in Remus Lupin's body. He goes through all of the changes Remus went through. Initially, he did not, but he asked me to make him go through Remus's hardships. He felt obligated to put himself through that for what Remus did. He never wanted Remus to die. He felt if Remus died for him, he could handle living in his shoes completely. Which also included becoming a werewolf," Dumbledore stated. "So, when Lupin was teaching at Hogwarts, that... that was my father?" Harry asked. "Yes, Harry. I asked him to not say a word to you about it until I felt the time was right. I admit, I waited quite a long time to tell you, but I couldn't quite find the proper way to tell you," Dumbledore admitted. Everyone looked at each other. Hermione was in the most shock of all. Harry was her brother, her biological parents were dead, and the people she knew to be her parents her whole life were not. "Hermione, don't be upset with Robert and Emma for never telling you. I made them promise they wouldn't. They gladly adopted you because they could not have children of their own and wanted a child very much. They fell in love with you the minute you came into this world. They were in love with you too Harry. Lily and James were about to make them your godparents until the severity of the possible Voldemort attack made them push it back a bit. They never got to become your godparents officially, Hermione. Sirius volunteered to become your godfather as well, but everyone thought it would be best if we had separate godparents for you both, just in case something happened. Harry should have gone to live with the Grangers as well, but after learning about the magic Lily cast trying to keep Voldemort from Harry, we had to send him to live with the Dursleys. Hermione was also blood, but the power of an infant is not as strong as the power of an adult. It was Petunia's choice for not accepting who and what she was, and that was why she never received a letter. She has powers but she convinced herself she was something she wasn't," said Dumbledore.   
  
After Dumbledore left The Manor, everyone sat around in a stunned silence. Severus went to the kitchen to get a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whiskey. As he was in there, he Flooed Madam Pomfrey to ask if it was alright if Hermione had a glass. Madam Pomfrey said it was alright because Wizarding World fetuses were not affected by alcohol, but it was no reason for her to get drunk. Severus decided to tell Hermione Poppy said it was alright for her to have two glasses and no more. He poured the whiskey into glasses for everyone. As Hermione gulped hers down and shuddered, she looked at Severus and asked him to please get her water instead. She seemed a bit calmer and Severus obliged. Hermione turned to look at Harry, "So...little brother...when would you like to go see...Dad?"  
  
SSJ 


End file.
